Pouches of the type disclosed herein are utilized in order to transport valuable material without theft or alteration of the contents of the pouches. For this purpose, these pouches use a rapid closing system complemented with a safety lock which is used to assure inviolability of the whole, since the aforementioned lock reveals any type of violation made by those who try to gain access to the content.
Such security pouches have constructive and structural characteristics which refer not only to aspects related to their load capacity, durability and ease of handling, but also to other aspects related to rapid opening, closing, loading and unloading, as well as the fact that they simplify the task of detecting violation and/or alteration of the content. Among such advantages, an outstanding one is that the mouth is reinforced with rigid, highly resistant sections, which have a structure or "core" made of steel plate, while the lateral sides, also rigid, are articulated in order to allow closing, which also helps in obtaining rapid and efficient opening and closing.
These are pouches in which, by the use of only one bolt, all their functional parts which participate in the closing are closed and superposed; therefore, the result is a flat structure coinciding with the closed mouth, which highly facilitates the checking of possible hidden cuts, during the inspection conducted prior to opening the pouch for the reception of the valuables contained. At the same time, with the advance of the bolt for closing, a backward retraction of the articulated sides is simultaneously obtained, the latter thus forming to and accommodating both folds automatically.